Tão Distante
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: após a luta contra Voldemort, Harry se encontra entre a vida e a morte, no Hospital Saint Mungus.  Songfic pós EdP e pré DH


_**Tão Distante - Far Away **_

Hospital Saint Mungus para acidentes Mágicos, madrugada. Um grupo de pessoas aparatou no Hall de entrada, e um garoto ruivo muito sardento, com uma garota morena de cabelos rebeldes, ampararam um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e olhos verdes, que sangrava muito.

- Depressa, por favor! – gritava o ruivo. – Ele precisa de ajuda!

Dois Enfermeiros bruxos seguraram o rapaz, que mal conseguia permanecer em pé, e o levaram para dentro do Hospital, para a sala de tratamento. Eles foram seguidos por Rony e Hermione, mesmo com os protestos da recepcionista.

- Nem pense nisso! – gritou Rony ao segurança que se aproximava. – Só nós sabemos o que aconteceu com ele, e precisamos falar com o medibruxo que vai cuidar dele.

O segurança recuou, depois de ver os olhares mortíferos que Rony e Hermione lançavam a ele.

Quando o medibruxo de plantão chegou a sala de tratamento, virou para Rony e Hermione e perguntou:

- Mas o que diabo aconteceu com ele?

- Ele enfrentou Voldemort e, quando lançou o feitiço capaz de destruí-lo, houve uma espécie de retorno do feitiço, que o atingiu e fez a caverna onde estavam ruir, soterrando Harry. – respondeu Rony.

- Ele é Harry Potter? – limitou-se a dizer o medibruxo.

- Sim, mas isso não importa! – Rony gritou. – Trata logo dele, ele não pode morrer!

- Certo! – disse o Medibruxo. – Agora vocês dois, pra fora!

Rony já ia começar a brigar com o Medibruxo, quando foi contido por Hermione, que enxugava as lágrimas dos olhos e o puxava para fora.

Quando estavam quase fora da sala, uma voz os vez parar. Olharam para Harry que de olhos fechados disse:

- Gina! Tragam a Gina!

_**This time, This place, Misused, Mistakes**_

_Esta vez, este lugar, Maltratado, erros_

_**Too long, Too late, Who was I to make you wait**_

_Tempo demais, tão tarde, Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?_

_**Just one chance, Just one breath**_

_Apenas uma chance, Apenas uma respiração_

_**Just in case there's just one left**_

_Caso reste apenas um_

_**Cause you know, you know, you know**_

_Porque você sabe, Você sabe, você sabe_

Harry escutava tudo que acontecia ao seu redor. A dor era enorme, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso.

Tudo que acontecera em sua vida o fizeram capaz de agüentar quase tudo. Quase. Ele suportava a dor de ter perdido pessoas que amava, o medo por aqueles que ainda viviam, e a angústia de não saber se viveria mais um ano. Mas, quando finalmente assumiu seu amor por Gina, ele aprendeu que não podia suportar tudo.

Os dias em que ficaram juntos foram os mais felizes de sua vida, e o esforço que fazia para mantê-la afastada, mesmo que fosse para protegê-la, o machucava muito.

Agora que a vida estava se esvaindo do seu corpo, Harry tinha outras preocupações. Ele temia que Gina não quisesse seguir com a sua vida, caso ele não sobrevivesse, e isso o deixava desesperado.

Harry a amava demais para deixá-la morrer junto com ele.

Harry reunia todas as suas forças, tentando permanecer vivo pelo menos um tempo, até que Gina chegasse e ele pudesse dizer tudo que sentia por ela, e principalmente que a desejava viva, mesmo que ele não estivesse mais presente.

_**That I love you**_

_Que eu te amo_

_**That I have loved you all along**_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_**And I miss you**_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo e você nunca irá _

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_Pararei de respirar se eu não a vir mais_

CRACK!

Rony acabara de aparatar na Toca, onde seus pais e Gina ainda moravam.

O barulho fez todos na casa acordarem, e correrem para a sala.

- Filho! – disse a Sra. Weasley correndo para abraçá-lo. – Onde você estava? Faz mais de um mês que não nos dá nenhuma notícia! Onde estão Harry e Hermione? Está tudo bem?

Rony olhou para Gina com um olhar que dizia tudo, e Gina gritou:

- Cadê ele? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Saint Mungus – disse Rony. – Ele quer ver você! Acho melhor irmos todos pra lá agora.

- O que houve com o Harry? – a Sra. Weasley já começara a se desesperar. – Ele está bem? E Hermione? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?

- Hermione está bem! – respondeu Rony. – Mas é melhor irmos logo, Harry está te esperando, Gina! Quando chegarmos lá os medibruxos podem nos dizer como ele está!

Os Weasley trocaram de roupa rapidamente e seguiram para o Saint Mungus.

Entre trocar de roupa e aparatar, Gina só pensava numa coisa, precisava ver Harry.

_**On my knees, I'll ask**_

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_Última chance para uma última dança_

_**Cause with you, I'd withstand**_

_Porque com você, eu confrontaria_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

_Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

_**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**_

_Eu daria tudo, Eu daria por nós_

_**Give anything but I won't give up**_

_Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei_

'_**Cause you know, you know, you know**_

_Porque você sabe,Você sabe, você sabe_

Ao chegarem ao Saint Mungus, o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley correram para Hermione que, sentada num banco, chorava desesperadamente.

- Minha filha! Como você está? Como vai o Harry? – perguntava a Sra. Weasley, já chorando tanto quanto Hermione.

- Não sei! – Hermione corria para Gina e a abraçava. – Não me deixam entrar!

- Vou entrar! – disse Gina determinada. – Ele quer me ver!

- Você não pode! – disse Hermione. - Disseram que se alguém entrar, pode colocar a vida dele ainda mais em risco!

- Como assim mais em risco? – perguntou Gina, desesperada.

- Os medibruxos disseram que é um caso grave, e que existe pouca chance – Hermione parecia perdida.

- Mas ele quer me ver! Isso pode ajudar! – Gina desmoronava agora, e deixava as lágrimas rolarem de seus olhos.

- Ele vai falar com você! – Rony segurava a dor que dilacerava seu corpo, sentindo que estava perdendo seu amigo de toda a vida. – Mas espere um pouco! Vou ver o que podemos fazer.

Rony passou pela porta que dava acesso as salas de tratamento do hospital, deixando a família Weasley e Hermione esperando do lado de fora.

Gina agora estava desesperada. Olhava para Hermione pedindo socorro. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Esperara tanto tempo por Harry, e quando o teve foi por tão pouco tempo.

Ela sabia que Harry só tinha se afastado dela para protegê-la e ela só tinha aceitado para não preocupá-lo mais. Ela sabia que a missão de Harry era um fardo enorme, e não queria ser mais um peso para ele carregar.

Estava tão arrependida. Podia ter ficado mais com o amor de sua vida, e agora nem sabia se o veria de novo. Como tinha sido idiota. Podia ter feito Harry feliz, nem que fosse por um tempo.

_**That I love you**_

_Que eu te amo_

_**That I have loved you all along**_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_**And I miss you**_

_E eu sinto sua falta_

_**Been far away for far too long**_

_Estive longe por muito tempo_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go**_

_Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo e você nunca irá _

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

_Parar de respirar se eu não a vir mais_

Rony entrou na enfermaria do Hospital Saint Mungus, correndo para o primeiro medibruxo que encontrou, perguntando:

- Como está o rapaz que deu entrada a poucos mais de 1 hora no hospital, e que estava muito mal?

- Harry Potter? – perguntou o medibruxo. – Quem é você?

- Sou o melhor amigo dele, e a pessoa que o trouxe pra cá – respondeu Rony com irritação. – Agora me diga logo como ele está.

- Venha comigo! – respondeu o medibruxo.

O rapaz o guiou até a porta onde Harry estava sendo tratado. Eles chegaram bem na hora que a porta se abriu, e o medibruxo que tinha recebido os três saiu cabisbaixo.

- O que houve? – perguntou Rony ao médico.

- Quem é Gina? – perguntou o médico. – Ela está aqui?

- É minha irmã, e ela está aqui sim, por quê? – Rony ficou assustado.

- É melhor trazê-la logo – respondeu o médico. – E a sua amiga também. Ele quer falar com vocês. Depois lhe explico a situação.

Rony nem esperou o medibruxo acabar de falar, e disparou em direção ao local onde estavam os outros.

_**So far away, Been far away for far too long**_

_Tão longe, estive longe por muito tempo_

_**So far away, Been far away for far too long**_

_Tão longe, estive longe por muito tempo_

_**But you know, you know, you know **_

_Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe_

Rony encontrou todos no saguão, e pediu que Gina e Hermione o seguissem. A Sra. Weasley fez menção de segui-los, mas o Sr. Weasley a segurou, dizendo:

- Deixe-os – o Sr. Weasley parecia triste e conformado, e a Sra. Weasley chorou como se estivesse perdendo um filho.

Rony, Hermione e Gina chegaram a porta do quarto onde Harry estava.

O medibruxo que tratara Harry os recebeu, e fez com que Rony e Hermione entrassem no quarto, enquanto Gina esperava do lado de fora.

Harry parecia dormir, mas ao ouvir a voz do médico que o tratou abriu os olhos, e sorriu ao ver os amigos.

- Que susto, cara! – disse Rony. – Você está bem?

- Não – quem havia respondido é o medibruxo. – O dano é irreversível, e ele pediu pra falar com vocês e com a menina chamada Gina. Ele não tem muito tempo, nem forças pra falar muito.

O medibruxo respirou fundo e continuou falando:

- Enquanto tratava dele, ele pediu que dissesse algumas coisas pra vocês e pra Gina, caso não resistisse. Então direi o que ele pediu para dizer a vocês, e ele então terá forças para falar com Gina.

Lágrimas corriam dos olhos dos dois, mas aguardavam o que o medibruxo tinha a dizer.

- Ele me pediu pra dizer que vocês foram as melhores coisas que aconteceram na vida dele. Que todo o amor e carinho que lhe foi dado na vida veio de vocês e de suas famílias. Que não trocaria a vida que teve, se tivesse que escolher entre viver muitos anos, ou ter conhecidos vocês – disse o medibruxo.

Hermione chorava e era amparada por Rony, que via o irmão que a vida tinha lhe dado morrendo.

- Mas tem uma coisa que ele mesmo quer dizer a vocês – disse o medibruxo.

Harry abriu a boca e com a voz cansada disse:

- Vocês se amam, fiquem juntos e sejam felizes.

Hermione correu até Harry e o abraçou, enquanto Rony caíra de joelhos e chorava desesperadamente, como nunca tinha feito na vida.

- Por favor, saiam – disse o medibruxo. – Ele não tem muito tempo e ainda precisa falar com a sua irmã.

Rony se levantou e pegou Hermione pelos braços, levando-a para fora.

Quando Gina viu os dois chorando se desesperou, entrou correndo no quarto e viu a figura pálida e fraca de Harry, deitada na cama.

- Ele quer falar com você – disse o Medibruxo, que não havia saído do quarto. – Ele não tem muito tempo, por isso apenas o escute. Estarei lá fora – terminou de dizer o medibruxo, enquanto saía.

Gina se aproximou da cama de Harry, fixou seus olhos e aguardou o que ele tinha a dizer.

- Gina, me perdoe – começou a dizer Harry com a voz fraca. – Não devia ter te afastado, devia ter aproveitado o tempo que tínhamos juntos, mas saiba que nunca amei ninguém assim.

Gina quis dizer alguma coisa, mas lembrou-se do que o medibruxo tinha dito, então esperou.

- Por te amar tanto é que peço para que continue a viver depois que eu me for. Como dizia Dumbledore, a morte é só mais uma aventura, a maior de todas, e só os tolos a temem. Estarei bem, e quando for a sua hora, estarei lhe esperando – continuou Harry.

Gina começou a chorar e se aninhou no peito de Harry, deitando-se ao seu lado.

- Tem uma coisa que quero que faça – disse Harry. – Tem um baú enterrado no pé da árvore em que a gente ficava, em frente ao lago de Hogwarts. Quero que o desenterre e leia a carta que tem lá.

Gina não queria saber de mais nada. Só queria ficar ali com a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

- Você fica aqui comigo, enquanto durmo um pouco? – pediu Harry. – Estou tão cansado.

Gina apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e continuou deitada no peito de Harry, enquanto ele fechava os olhos.

- Eu te perdôo! – disse Gina baixinho.

_**I wanted **_

_Eu queria_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_Eu queria que você ficasse_

_**Cause I needed**_

_Porque eu precisava_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_Eu preciso ouvir você dizer_

_**That I love you **_

_Que "eu te amo"_

_**That I have loved you all along**_

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

_**And I forgive you **_

_E eu te perdôo_

_**For being away for far too long **_

_Por estar longe por tanto tempo_

Era um lindo dia de sol, e todos estavam reunidos em Hogwarts.

Não era um dia feliz, mas todos estavam ali por causa de um garoto que amavam. Não por ser um grande bruxo, ou por ser o herói que havia derrotado o maior bruxo das trevas que já existiu, mas simplesmente pela pessoa que ele era.

Um garoto que, como dizia seu ex-professor, tinha o maior poder de todos, a capacidade de amar e de fazer todos em sua volta sentirem isso.

Harry era aquela pessoa que os fazia ver o sentido de palavras como justiça, carinho, respeito, honradez e compreensão. Um coração que tinha tudo para ser tomado pelo ódio, mas ao contrário do esperado, se entregou todo ao amor.

Foi permitido a ele ser enterrado em Hogwarts, ao lado de seu amigo e ex-diretor Dumbledore. Tinha sido uma cerimônia linda, onde todos os seus amigos se despediram, lembrando com uma palavra o que Harry fora para eles.

Palavras como amizade, coragem, carinho, amor e esperança eram repetidas seguidamente pelos colegas e amigos que passavam em frente a Harry.

Mas foi o que uma menina ruiva de olhos castanhos disse que mais tocou a todos, quando com lágrimas nos olhos ela se colocou ao lado do garoto:

- Vida!

Ela caminhava próxima ao lago, depois da cerimônia, decidida a cumprir uma promessa. Ela se aproximou da árvore onde ela se sentava com Harry e começou a cavar em torno do pé dela, procurando alguma coisa.

Quando ela achou o baú que Harry lhe falara no hospital, ficou olhando para ele perguntando se deveria abri-lo.

Após algum tempo, resolveu abrir o baú. Quando o fez, achou um bilhete com a caligrafia de Harry.

Ela pegou-o e começou a ler.

i _Querida Gina,_

_Se você está lendo esse bilhete é porque não pude retornar pra você depois da missão que todos sabem que tenho._

_Estou aqui pra pedir pra você seguir sua vida, pois não suportaria saber que você desistiu dela por minha causa._

_Saiba que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida, que o pouco tempo que tivemos juntos foram os melhores que já tive, e cada um dos nossos momentos foi especial._

_Pense que eu estarei sempre perto de você, e não peço que me esqueça, pois sei que quando se ama, como nós nos amamos, isso é impossível, então só peço que continue vivendo, e tente ser feliz._

_Estou deixando tudo que tenho pra você e sua família, pois odiaria deixar alguma coisa para os Dursleys ou para o Ministério. Vocês foram o mais próximo que eu estive de ter uma família._

_Cuide da Rony e da Hermione por mim, todos vêem que eles se amam, menos eles mesmos, e sei que sentirão tanto minha falta como você._

_Então, por mim, por sua família e pelo nosso amor, continue respirando._

_Daquele que sempre te amou,_

_Harry. /i _

Gina fechou a carta e tentou enxugar as lágrimas que caíam de seus olhos.

- Será que consigo, Harry?

Nisso, uma flor branca que foi trazida pelo vento caiu no colo da menina. Por um momento, ela sentiu a presença do garoto, e seu coração se encheu de calma.

Ela fechou os olhos e sussurrou:

- Prometo que vou tentar!

Ela levantou-se e foi em direção a Rony e Hermione, que olhavam para o lago, abraçados.

_**So keep breathing**_

_Então continue respirando_

_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_Porque eu não irei embora_

_**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_Segure-se em mim e Nunca me solte_

_**keep breathing**_

_continue respirando_

_**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**_

_Porque eu não irei embora_

_**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_Segure-se em mim e Nunca me solte_

Nota do autor: Quero agradecer a Ana Claudia Vieira pela sugestão da música, realmente ela é muito bonita, pelos comentários e incentivos. Espero que o final triste não a deixe chateada, mas nem sempre tudo dá certo no fim.

No mais, agradeço a todos com quem tenho conversado pelo MSN, pelos comentários, críticas e sugestões. Aguardo os novos comentários de todos e sugestões para novas fics.

Abraço a todos.


End file.
